


Playing Rough

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Kai and Tyson reminisce about their battle during the Bega championships, to discover that they were both sexually aroused by their intense fight.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Playing Rough

Tyson and Kai sat on the porch of Tyson’s dojo. Hilary and Kenny were preparing lunch, while Max and Ray were discussing Beyblading tactics. This gave Kai and Tyson some alone time. After some silence, Tyson was the first to break the ice. “It’s been almost a decade,” Tyson began, planning on clarifying, since he didn’t expect Kai to know what he was talking about, but he didn’t have to. Kai knew.

“Since our battle in the Bega championships,” Kai concluded Tyson’s sentence, “Yeah. That battle was intense.”

So Kai had been thinking about it, too. This was a good sign. “Now’s your chance,” Tyson thought to himself, “You have to tell him.” Tyson glanced at Kai, and then away again. He couldn’t bring himself to look his rival in the eye while saying this. “Kai, did you… feel something during that battle?”

Kai looked over to him with an eyebrow raised, as if he were saying “no duh, stupid”. 

Tyson thought he was giving him that face because they had both already expressed to each other that they felt some sort of spiritual connection during that fight. Tyson felt like he needed to elaborate. “I mean… something physical,” Tyson felt his face get hot, as he tried to explain without making things too awkward, “in your body?”

“Kai was silent for a moment before replying. He always looked so mysterious when he was thinking. Tyson couldn’t help but gaze at Kai’s long, dark lashes as Kai gazed off into the distance, at the koi pond.

“I had an orgasm,” Kai said stoically.

Tyson just looked at him for a second, observing his serious expression, making sure he heard him right. Tyson’s face turned beet red. “Y-you came too?” His eyes looked down at his rival’s groin and back at those luscious lashes.

Kai smirked when he heard “too”. “Hell yeah,” Kai replied emphatically, “It was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Tyson was elated and relieved that Kai felt the same phenomenon. Their bodies hadn’t even touched. They hadn’t even touched themselves. Yet the reverberation of their blades clashing and the power of their bit beasts’ attacks shook them to the very core. When Dranzer let out his full power against Dragoon, Tyson could feel it inside him, as if Kai was thrusting into his very soul. Tyson was getting excited just thinking about it. He looked over at Kai, unsure of what to say, and he noticed a slight bulge in Kai’s pants as well.

“I’ve been trying to get that feeling again,” Kai confessed, “Our battles have been fun, but none of our battles since then have had the same effect.”

“I was thinkin’ that, too,” Tyson agreed, “The stakes haven’t been as high, so we haven’t had a reason to give it our all. Plus, we haven’t been in a big stadium with the crowds.”

“The crowd gets you horny?” Kai gave Tyson a disturbed yet amused expression. Tyson turned red again and looked down in embarrassment. Kai continued: “You get more aroused if people are cheering for you, huh? That’s so you, Tyson. You don’t care if the audience sees you come, as long as they cheer for you. Or your head is so in the game that you don’t care anymore. It’s kinda hot.”

Tyson gawked. Kai just called him hot!

“I want to make our battles intense again,” Kai restated, “I’m tired of having to masturbate after my battles with you.

“Oh man,” Tyson thought. He never before thought that Kai might do that after their battles as well. He was incredibly pleased with what he was hearing. A beautiful vision of the muscular man with his hand wrapped around his own hard, wet penis after his battle with Tyson yesterday planted itself into Tyson’s head. Tyson’s own penis was reacting to this.

“I thought I was a freak,” Tyson admitted, “getting turned on by Beybattles…”

“Oh, you still are,” Kai assures him, “especially since you like when a bunch of strangers in the audience watch you.”

“Hey!” Tyson turned defensive, “You jerk!” It almost felt like their relationship was back to its normal rivalry again.

“But I’m a freak, too,” Kai admitted. “When I’m winning… And you and Dragoon are in pain… it gets me so damn fired up. Especially when you scream.”

“I knew it!” Tyson thought to himself, “Kai IS a sadist!” He couldn’t say it out loud, because he was too flabbergasted at how much Kai was wearing his heart on his sleeve today. Tyson could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Kai,” he signed out the name, sending a warm, delicious shiver down the silver-haired man’s spine. “When we’re battling, and I give it my all.. And I think I’m so close to beating you, but you turn it around and really let me have it… When you let out Dranzer’s full force onto my Dragoon and hit me as hard as you can… That’s when I reached my limit. It’s not when I’m winning, but when I realized how tough of an opponent you are… That’s when I came.”

Kai abruptly stood up. Tyson worried that he said too much. Kai looked down on the sitting Tyson with a face that Tyson now viewed as stern, sexy, and domineering. His groin was temptingly close to Tyson’s face. “I have a plan. Tonight, Tyson,” Kai demanded, “in the dojo at 8pm. Your grandfather won’t be home, right?”

“R-right,” Tyson gulped. He felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest. He wanted Kai to fuck him so badly. He couldn’t wait. “Y-yes, sir.” Tyson gladly obeyed.


End file.
